1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic device assemblies, and particularly to an electronic device assembly having a protective apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as digital photo frames, often feature protective apparatuses to avoid damage, especially during travel. However, the devices must be removed or separated from the protective apparatus, which must then be stored, this is an inconvenience. Therefore, what is needed is a protective apparatus to solve the limitations described above.